


now you have given peace to my heart

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo arrives home after the press conference</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you have given peace to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge day 7 "All Heaven Broke Loose"

Even though Leo had woken up that morning knowing that it was going to be a bad day, that knowledge didn't make the day any easier to deal with. Mrs Landingham's funeral, the leaking of the MS announcement, the press conference : any of those would be awful enough on their own, but to have them all on the one day, in the midst of an almost Biblically apocalyptic storm to boot, was beyond his wildest imaginings. 

The noise of the press conference was like something only heard at the gates of hell but then suddenly, there was a pause. 

A pause where Jed put his hand in his pocket, looked away and smiled. 

A pause where Leo's breath caught in his throat.

"Watch this." 

"Yeah. And I'm gonna win."

With those words, all hell broke loose, words thrown like spears from the press corps to the President, several more thrown amongst the Senior Staff and assistants. They were in battle mode even before the President had finished answering the second question and they didn't stop, not when they were back in the White House, hyped up on adrenaline and shock and pressure and not nearly enough caffeine. 

It was the wee small hours of the morning by the time that Leo made it back to his hotel room and even then only after serious chivvying from Margaret. The day caught up with him on the drive back and it took real effort to drag himself to the elevator and down the hall. 

Stepping into the room, he was glad he'd made the effort. 

A faint smell of perfume still lingered in the air but the living room was deserted. Smiling, he made his way to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Ainsley curled up on top of the covers, eyes fluttering as she heard him approach. By the time he was sitting down beside her, pulling off his shoes, she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. He gave her another smile and, characterisally, she spoke first. 

"Wow."

It summed up the day quite nicely and Leo laughed aloud, shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this," he told her and she wrinkled her nose. 

"Never." 

She pulled him close then, brushed her lips over his and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, pushing her down and covering her body with his as his tiredness melted away. If the day up until now had been hell, then this was surely heaven breaking loose and he didn't intend to waste a second. 


End file.
